


It Takes One To Beat One

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, dragon!Brigitte, it's just all fluffy and cute, sort of a fantasy au but it's not really gotten into aside from for shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Hana really,reallywants the prize to a con's costume contest. Luckily her girlfriend is a dragon, and could absolutely win without a problem. If Hana can convince her to cheat.





	It Takes One To Beat One

**Author's Note:**

> The was written for the Overwatch Halloween Gift Exchange, and I got LarxenetheFirefly <3 Hope you like it!

“This is ridiculous,” Brigitte sighed. “What if someone finds out?”

“They’re not going to find out, you look perfect,” Hana said confidently, dabbing a small amount of makeup underneath one of Brigitte’s horns. Brigitte held still for her, even if she thought this whole thing was a bit silly. It especially felt silly to be doing this at nearly seven in the morning in a hotel room, sitting cross-legged across from one another on the bed with Hana’s makeup kit spread out next to them.

“Can’t you just buy one?” she asked Hana, who frowned at that.

“It’s limited edition! It’s only sold in America, and the shipping costs more than the actual computer. Babe, come on, please? I promise it’ll be fine. I’d do it myself, but….” But Hana was _actually_ human, and she didn’t want to take any chances with winning the grand prize, which meant cheating. 

“I thought you didn’t like taking shortcuts,” Brigitte tried. Hana snorted, pulling back to check her handiwork before cleaning away some of the makeup, careful not to get any on the bed, apparently not satisfied that Brigitte’s features looked fake enough. Brigitte honestly wasn’t entirely sure what Hana wanted her to look like. She insisted that Brigitte couldn’t show up to the contest in her naturally shifted form, but also refused to cover up much of her for fear of losing the contest and the Starfighter pc that was part of the grand prize package. 

“The other people entering this contest are all sponsored or professionals. This isn’t taking shortcuts, this is using all of our resources to the best of our abilities.” She paused and pulled back, looking at Brigitte seriously. “Hey, I don’t want to force you. If you seriously don’t want to do this you don’t have to. I promise I’ll let it go.” Brigitte looked at her for a moment before sighing.

“Do you want this as a collectible?” she asked. Hana started to answer and then stopped herself, biting her lip softly. She set her hands in her lap.

“It…would probably not get used a whole lot,” she admitted. “I wouldn’t want it to get broken or anything. It…reminds me. Of before all this, when I was just someone who was good at a job.” Brigitte blinked at her before reaching forward and setting a hand on one of her knees. 

“Hey,” she murmured, making Hana look at her. Brigitte grinned. “You’re still pretty okay at your job, when you aren’t making more work for me.” Hana snorted at that, shoving Brigitte’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be a jerk!” she laughed, but her shoulders were a little looser than they had been a moment ago. “It’s okay, if you don’t want to do it we can just walk around the con after my panel.”

“Just…don’t get any under my scales,” Brigitte sighed. Hana was squealing before the words were even properly out of her mouth. She grinned and leaned forward, cupping Brigitte’s jaw with a hand and kissing her.

“Thank you,” she said happily before sitting back and going back to her makeup. Brigitte settled in for however long Hana would decide this needed, resigning herself to her ministrations.

~~~~~

This was such a bad idea. Hana and Brigitte had originally gone to the con together from their hotel room, but then they’d had to split up when Hana left for her panel, answering questions about the latest movie she’d been in. It had been a good one, but not one of Brigitte’s favorites. Still, she was in the audience watching because she always was, and she was getting a lot of attention. It felt odd to have her inhuman features on display. She felt exposed. The sense was only heightened by the discomfort of the makeup around the base of her temples, around her eyes, and along her throat. It was meant to disguise how natural the “costume” actually was, but she was still receiving far more attention than she was comfortable with. She’d had people stop her to ask for photos, including small children. One had apparently been dressed up as a dragon hunter and playfully slayed her. She gave an appropriately dramatic death. 

Now, sitting in the audience of her girlfriend’s panel and waiting for the end, she was still getting excited looks and could vague hear people talking about her and what she must have done to achieve the look. Brigitte sighed. She really, really hoped her family didn’t hear about this. So long spent hiding their nature from humans, and Brigitte was about to purposefully show it all off.

“And that’s all we have for today! Please join me in thanking our guests, the main cast of Heroes of the Storm!” the moderator said with a big smile, prompting the audience to burst into wild claps and cheers as the cast waved on their way off the stage. Brigitte stood, slowly making her way to the side door that led backstage. It was a struggle going against the natural flow of people leaving, made all the worse by the attention that she was getting. By the time she actually got backstage Hana was already waiting for her and smiled when she came through the door.

“Hey! I was worried you got lost or something, everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, just got caught in a couple impromptu photoshoots,” Brigitte snorted. Hana smirked, crossing her arms and cocking a hip.

“Welcome to my life, babe. Want to head over to the other hall for the contest?”

“Might as well, this place is insane. It’s super crowded this time,” Brigitte said. Hana nodded, humming her agreement as she grabbed the pink and white backpack stuffed full of snacks and water that she’d brought with her. 

“It’s probably because our entire main cast is here and I heard a couple big name video game developers are here, too,” she said, as though she didn’t know exactly who was at the con with them.

“Want to go see them after the contest?” Brigitte asked with a knowing smile. Hana huffed.

“You know, it’s completely unfair that you can do that. Stop reading my mind.”

“I will not,” Brigitte grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, kissing her cheek. “Besides, you love it when I know what you want.”

“Do I?” Hana mused, though she leaned against her, knowing she could easily hold up both of their weight.

“You’d better, or I’ll win the prize for someone else,” Brigitte laughed. Hana puffed up her cheeks and lightly punched Brigitte’s shoulder.

“Don’t even joke about that!”

“Oh, so you can joke about not loving me but I can’t joke about your computer? Is it more important than our love?” Brigitte asked, though the feigned indignation was thrown off by the huge grin on her face, showing off teeth that were just a touch too sharp.

“First of all, I was joking about not loving how well you know me, and secondly do you really want me to answer that?” Hana asked. Brigitte gasped, hand flying to her chest.

“My heart! It’s broken! Laid low by a temptress who loves me not!” Hana couldn’t help but laugh at that, rolling her eyes.

“Oh boy. I know that you’re a creature of myth and legend, but you’re so dramatic sometimes.”

“_I’m_ dramatic?” Brigitte asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m going to pretend that I don’t know what you’re insinuating,” Hana said with a sniff, tipping her nose up slightly and crossing her arms.

“Now, don’t be like that,” Brigitte laughed, stepping over and wrapping an arm around her waist, briefly kissing Hana’s cheek. “Come on, let’s get going and I’ll make it up to you by buying you dinner tonight.”

“Good, I’m holding you to that,” Hana said immediately.

~~~~~

The other contestants, Brigitte realized as she waited to get called out onto the competition stage, were very into this. If she hadn’t already been expecting something along these lines, she may have suspected that she wasn’t the only monster here to cheat. Ugh, she hated thinking that. Cheating. But that’s exactly what she was doing, using her natural form to secure a prize when it was assumed that she would need to put in as much work as the others there. Except…as she looked around, Brigitte suddenly wasn’t so sure that the win was as sure as Hana seemed to think. 

There was one woman there dressed as a nymph, she thought from the same game that she was supposedly cosplaying for. The costume was exquisite, all blues and purples and greens, and looking very much effortless despite the dark sclera lenses and wig she wore, along with the delicate makeup that made it seem as though she had tiny, shimmering scales along her collarbones and highlighting her sharp facial structure. But she wasn’t the only one. There were dark wizards, sci-fi soldiers, a few aliens, and even a huge meka that made Brigitte think of Hana. She’d definitely like that one. 

The longer Brigitte stood backstage with the others the more uncertain she became. Watching them get called out one by one, watching them show off their unique tricks and features of their costumes, Brigitte realized that she might be a touch outclassed.

Her name was finally called, her costume announced—supposedly a dragon from some video game she’d never actually played but Hana had extensive experience with—and Brigitte walked out. She heard the gasps and immediate applause and her ego may have swelled just a touch, letting her walk more confidently down the runway. 

“Wow! Look at that detail! You can see the full curl of the horns and the incredible scaling, as well as those gorgeous claws!”

“Indeed, this is an incredibly ambitious cosplay, and there are a lot of ways this could have gone wrong, but it looks like it was really well executed.” The commentators were speaking as she went down the runway, suddenly very glad Hana had gotten her into a plain brown shirt and black pants. It certainly matched the aesthetic of fantastic dragon more than the tank and jeans she’d nearly worn. When she reached the end, she remembered everyone else showing off some sort of trick. For a brief moment, she considered breathing fire just to see the look on people’s faces, but after a heartbeat of thinking about security—and sprinklers—she settled for letting smoke pour from her mouth and nose, relishing the cheers it earned her. 

“Way to go, babe!” someone screamed from the middle of the crowd, and after a quick scan Brigitte noted Hana, winking at her before she turned and walked backstage once again. _Yeah_, she thought, _that was pretty good_. 

Brigitte actually got a few comments from the other competitors when she got back to the waiting area, asking how she’d managed to get the smoke effect, how she’d gotten her horns to blend so seamlessly with her temples, and Brigitte laughed and tried to redirect them until one of the organizers hushed them as the next person went on. 

The whole thing was nearly forty-five minutes long, and then several more minutes of deliberation from the judges before the contestants were pulled back up onto the stage in a single line.

“Wow, this year’s contestants made it really hard on our poor judges to make a decision, but they’ve finally come to a conclusion, haven’t you?” the announcer asked with a big grin, energy and enthusiasm having not wavered through the entire hour of constant work. The judges nodded, exchanging one last confirming look before one handed the announcer an envelope. It was blindingly white under the lights of the stage and the announcer gave a big grin and a dramatic sweeping gesture with her arms before opening the envelope.

“If I call your name please take a step forward! We have…Martin Calvin, Mae-Ling Yu, Natalia Schwarz—” As the announcer called each name the contestants stepped forward, away from the rest of the line. Brigitte remembered each of them. A soldier, the meka, the nymph. Another few names were called that Brigitte knew only because of their costumes. Then her own name. She stepped forward before she even properly recognized it. There was a lot of cheering from the crowd, some people yelling the name of their favorite contestant. Brigitte couldn’t help but laugh when she heard Hana’s distinct voice yelling, cutting through the sound of the rest of the audience. Man, she loved her.

“Right-o! So, here’s how this is going to work. I’m going to announce the honorable mentions and give them their prizes, and then we’ll move on to the top three, how does that sound?” There was a cheer and the announcer grinned. “Great! The first honorable mention goes to Stephanie Garcia for most canon compliance!” A woman that seemed to be dressed as a doctor with some sort of wings stepped up and took the certificate offered and the process was repeated several times, giving mentions for makeup, props, and originality in interpretation. Then the only ones left to be called were Brigitte, the nymph, and the meka.

“Third place is Mae-Ling Yu, with her incredible homemade meka!” the announcer said happily. There were a few cheers and even more sympathetic clapping. “Now, for second place!” There was a long, dramatic pause as everyone waited for the name. “Brigitte Lindholm, who we saw with her draconic ferocity!” Brigitte blinked hugely at that, but stepped forward and took her trophy on instinct as the announcer continued on to announce the nymph as the ultimate winner of the competition, explaining what prizes each of them got and where to pick them up afterwards. The announcer wished everyone a good day and told them when the next contest of the day would be taking place, one specifically for makeup, Brigitte thought. She couldn’t help that her next thought would be how disappointed Hana was going to be.

“Hey, you did a really good job,” someone said. Brigitte blinked and finally noticed the nymph standing in front of her, holding out a hand. “Really, great work. Loved the smoke.”

“Oh, thanks. You did an incredible job, too. You look amazing,” Brigitte told her. She laughed, lighting up with the praise.

“I know,” she said. And then she winked. Sideways. Before Brigitte could fully get over her shock of that the nymph slipped away into the crowd and Brigitte found Hana in her place, pouting.

“Well, that sucked. But hey, second place is still a prize,” she said with a small shrug.

“But not the one you wanted,” Brigitte said with a frown. Hana laughed at that, suddenly seeming much less upset.

“Babe, I know I’m a bit of a drama queen but I promise I can live without it. Besides, I’m taking home the best prize,” she said with a cheeky grin. Brigitte cocked her head curiously, trying to remember what second place got.

“A…hundred dollar gift card to that computer company?”

“No, you absolute dork, you!” Hana laughed, popping up onto her toes and putting her hands on Brigitte’s stomach as she kissed her. “Now come on, there’s more stuff I want to do.”

“Sure thing, little miss bossy,” Brigitte said with a smile, a laugh tucked into the corner of her mouth as she let Hana drag her back into the main hall of the con. She didn’t really think she needed to know who exactly she lost to.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out [on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/UnholyAuthor)


End file.
